


We'd Spend This Life Side By Side

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-18
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Am I going to be allowed to finish my champagne before you ravage me?"





	We'd Spend This Life Side By Side

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Sam and Tish came out of the country club to the enthusiastic cheering of their friends and family. The rain that was threatening all day began to fall. Fat, springtime drops that did nothing to the happiness of the crowd. The bride took a moment to hug and kiss her parents before joining hands with her husband again. They could hardly believe it as they climbed into the back of the chauffeured Bentley; they were finally man and wife. Sam took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Tish smiled when she pulled away breathless.

“Say the first thing that comes to your mind Sam.”

“Finally, you're mine.”

“I was always yours…from the first night.”

***

Tish woke up nervous that morning. She slept at her parents’ house and looked out the window on an overcast day. No one needed to be up that early but with all the butterflies in her belly, there was no way she was going to be dreaming again. In her window seat, she talked to God. She said the Lord’s Prayer and asked for a blessed and happy wedding day. She leaned her head on the cool window and took a deep breath.

It was hard to understand why she was nervous. Hadn't she been planning and anticipating this day for a year? Hadn't she and Sam been doing what her parents playfully called shacking up for almost two? They'd had carnal knowledge of each other the first night they met…what could possibly make her nervous?

“Tishy?”

She turned to look at her father, standing in her doorway. It was sweet; as if he was not sure she would invite him in.

“Come in, please.”

He joined her in the window seat, giving her a cup of coffee. It was made just the way she liked it; her mother was also awake. It seemed as if nervousness was not only coursing through her veins.

“I was going to leave it on your night table. I thought you'd still be asleep.”

“No.” she shook her head.

“What's the matter? What were you doing?”

“Praying.” She still fingered her rosary.

“Really?”

“I do pray daddy…don’t say it like that. Yesterday I confessed and Uncle Ryan gave me communion.”

“Had to let go of all that hard living and premarital sex?”

“Daddy!” she shouted, hitting him and laughing.

Ted laughed with her and then he wore a smile.

“My baby girl is getting married today. A part of me is so happy I want to burst. Another part of me wants to grasp you and never let go.”

“I will be in very good hands. I love Sam so much and he loves me. We are going to take care of each other.”

Lynda arrived a little while after that, Susan and Kimmy were just waking up. The rest of the morning went quickly. Showers, makeup, hair, a quick breakfast, and more coffee. As they ran around in hot rollers, giggling or somewhere deep in thought, Sam called Tish’s cell phone.

“Hello.”

“Good morning honey.”

“Hi. Did you sleep alright?”

“I tossed and turned with nervousness like never before. I love you.”

“I love you too. See you soon.”

“Alright. Bye Tish.”

Tish found her mother while her sisters and best friend got dressed. Melinda McTiernan took a few minutes out to enjoy her second cup of coffee and a cigarette in the midst of the chaos.

“What's up sweetheart?”

“Mom, this is going to sound really silly but…”

“What? You can tell me anything.”

“I just…I just thought I could have one last hug while I'm still your little girl.”

“Oh Tishy.”

They hugged and Tish took a deep breath. She held tight to her mother, could not control the flow of her tears. Melinda pulled away and wiped her tears.

“I love you and no matter what you are always going to be my little girl. Now…” she sniffled and pretended not to. “You better go put on that beautiful dress.”

Tish nodded and went back to her bedroom. Listening to the Psychedelic Furs, the girls helped Tish into her dress. It was the color of lace, empire waisted with spaghetti straps. It was silk and satin, made especially for her by Vera Wang. She was almost afraid to look in the mirror; it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. Her sister Kimmy dressed in peach, a 50s inspired dress, made of satin and tulle. She didn’t even complain when her mother worked her thick hair into a bun. Susan and Lynda wore slip dresses of the same color.

“No more bobby pins mom.” She finally whined. “You're going to poke my brains out.”

“OK, OK.”

Ted poked his head into the room, looking handsome in his tuxedo.

“The cars are here ladies. We’re ready to go.”

They all went downstairs, leaving the Senator alone with his daughter. Ted took a deep breath and stared at her.

“I knew, even when you were a little girl that this day would come. I told myself I would be a father who was gracious and wielding…now I'm not so sure.”

“You can do it daddy.”

Ted smiled and pulled something from his pocket.

“This is for you. I want you to wear it today.”

“Something old or something new?” Tish asked.

“Old. It was your grandfather’s wedding ring and I know he would want his first grandchild to have it.”

“Oh, I'm going to cry and ruin my makeup.”

He put the necklace on for her and kissed her softly.

“C’mon, its time for me to be gracious and wielding.”

***

Sam was a nervous wreck at the church. He made Charlie untie and re-tie his bowtie three times before he finally mumbled it would have to do. He paced around in the rectory so much that Toby had to leave the room before he killed him. Josh walked into the room with a shot of Johnny Walker.

“What’s this?” Sam asked.

“A little muscle relaxer. And don’t bother to argue with me about it because you're drinking it.”

“Josh, I…”

“That sounds like the beginning of an argument. Drink this; it will make you feel better.”

Sam sighed and did as he was told. The liquor caused him to shudder as it coursed through his veins. He shook himself off.

“I still feel like I'm going to throw up.”

“It'll pass.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“There are a bunch of flower pots out there; pick one.”

Sam laughed, rolling his eyes. Bishop Ryan McTiernan came into the room. He looked amazing in his dress robes and jewelry.

“Its time Samuel.”

“Father, could you please call me Sam. When you call me by my whole name I feel like I'm in trouble.”

“Of course Sam. Are you ready?”

“Yes sir…Father.”

They all went out to the altar of the church. Sam, Josh who was his best man, Charlie, and Toby. There were so many people put there. Sam closed his eyes, opened them and found they were still there. He looked towards the back of the church. There was activity out there but the Deputy Communications Director could not make sense of it. Soon Lynda was walking was walking down the aisle. She was followed by Susan and finally Kimmy. Everyone stood as the wedding march began. Tish walked down the aisle, her arm linked with her father. Sam’s breath caught in his throat and his heart beat rapidly. They came to the altar where Ted kissed his daughter before handing her over to the younger man.

“Who gives this young woman away today?” Uncle Ryan asked.

“Her mother and I do, with our grace and blessing.”

Tish smiled, reaching out to squeeze her father’s hand once more. They had the condensed Catholic wedding. Bishop McTiernan gave a short homily on God’s passionate love for man, which translated into man’s love for woman. They lit candles and prayed, though they did not have communion because Sam was not Catholic. They held hands as Uncle Ryan stood before them.

“Samuel Norman Seaborn, do you take this woman, Atisha Caroline McTiernan, to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, all the days of your life until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“Atisha Caroline McTiernan, do you take this man, Samuel Norman Seaborn, to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, all the days of your life until death do you part?”

“I do.”

The wedding bands were passed to the priest and blessed. Sam and Tish both slid rings on each other, reciting the vows they had heard a million times said by other people. Even though she tried her best, Tish started to cry. It caught Sam and tears brimmed in his eyes. Uncle Ryan wrapped their hands in blessed cloth.

“What's God’s love has joined together, let no man put asunder. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Sam, you can kiss your bride.”

Sam lifted the veil from her face and kissed her softly. Tish intensified the kiss; the whole church cheered. They walked down the aisle together and chatted with friends and family. They walked around and went back to the rectory for a few moments of peace as the church started to empty.

“Oh my God Tish, you look so beautiful.” He caressed her face after another kiss.

“We’re married. What’s the first thing you want to say to Mrs. Samuel Seaborn?”

“I love you honeybug.”

Outside of the cathedral, there were cheers and bubbles. As the crowd headed over to the country club, the wedding party and the parents of the bride and groom stayed at the church for pictures. It was hard for Tish, as a photographer, to pose for shots. She’d picked the photographer herself, her friend Joy Mifflin, so she smiled and followed commands.

She and Sam got into a luxury car to go to the Chevy Chase Country Club. After more wedding pictures on the grassy grounds, they were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Seaborn. Music played and they danced to their first song, Marc Cohn’s True Companion. It was perfect and Tish held tight to her husband as they swayed to the music. She danced with her father to Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion and Sam danced with his mother to Smile by Nat King Cole. Sam surprised Tish with a special dance the entire wedding party did to I Will Go With You by Donna Summer. The Deputy had dance lessons and he was proud of his achievements.

Light music played over the meal. Everyone was eating, laughing, and having a delightful time. Joy made sure to get plenty of pictures and a videographer went around getting well wishes for the couple from everyone from the President of the United States and the First Lady to Tish’s always tipsy Uncle Daniel. Josh tapped on his glass and the music faded out as everyone turned their attention to the wedding party’s table.

“I'm Josh Lyman, Sam and I have been dear friends for too many years to get into the dates and times. I have been blamed for not introducing Sam and Tish earlier and I own that. They needed to meet as they did, with as little interference from their friends as possible. I look at them and I hope for so many good things. Their happiness is like the sun; it comes out and warms everything around it. I know the both of them well and I know how happy they make each other. I get happy just in their presence. I wish them all the joy and longevity in the world, though I know they already have it.”

Lynda stood next, clearing her throat.

“Don’t we all wish for a love like Sam and Tish’s? Its real and sometimes it hurts, but it never ceases to be. Even when they are piss mad at each other, it’s still as strong as ever. I've known Tish since college and while she has always been fun and carefree, she has never been frivolous. She loves Sam, he loves her, and it is magnificent. I know that everyone in this room wants their happiness as much as I do. To Tish and Sam.”

Everyone saluted them and then the party really began. Disco, funk, rock, and a few strategically placed slow songs played well into the afternoon. Sam and Josh did the bump to Brick House; Ted and Leo grabbed microphones and did one last rendition of Sweet Caroline for a girl who loved them both to pieces. Charlie caught the garter; Ginger the bouquet and they danced to Waiting for a Star to Fall. The McTiernan-Seaborn wedding was definitely a perfect beginning to what would be a busy summer for most of the attendants. Sam was working on reelecting the President of the United States…fighting to keep the job he held for the past four years. Tish would be spending more time putting the finishing touches on their dream house before jumping back into a busy summer photography schedule with both feet.

“I'm just going to cover your eyes with this blindfold.” Sam said when his lips were exhausted from kissing. “Are you alright with that?”

“Whoa Mister, what are you up to?”

“Just a little surprise. It’s safe, I promise.”

Tish laughed, caressing his face.

“I trust you and I love you. You can cover my eyes. It might be fun.”

Sam put the blindfold on and they went back to kissing and caressing in the back of the Bentley. Tish loved making out with Sam, which was never going to change. It seemed an even more intriguing experience when she let her senses of smell, touch, hearing and taste guide her instead of her sight. She could hear the rain falling on the roof of the car. She smelled Sam’s cologne and tasted the champagne and wedding cake on his mouth. She heard his whispered declarations of love and devotion for all the days of his life.

They were off the highway now, stopping frequently for red lights. She could hear the noises of the city as Sam tasted her skin. Finally, the car seemed to stop.

“Where are we?” Tish asked.

“Yeah right, like I'm giving away the surprise. Just take my hand.”

The new bride did as he asked. They got out of the car and walked a bit. Tish knew they were under an umbrella because she could hear the rain above her but did not feel it. They were inside now, maybe a hotel because Tish heard plenty of voices. They seemed to be hushed though. There were more men around than women; Tish could smell them. They stopped suddenly and Sam put his hands on her shoulders.

“We’re here.”

“Can I take my blindfold off?” she asked.

“In just a few minutes. Here we go.”

Sam opened the door and lifted Tish up in his arms. She let out a delightful squeal as she tightened her arms around his neck. He walked a few feet and they shared a passionate kiss. On her own two feet again, Sam carefully removed the blindfold from her eyes. She gasped.

“Oh my God, oh Sam.”

She looked into his eyes and then around the room. they were in the Lincoln Bedroom. She rushed over to the window to see the view of the East Garden as Sam checked out the table by the window. There was a bottle of Cristal chilling in an ice bucket. A bowl of cherries also chilled with whipped cream. A card sat on the table. Sam picked it up, reading out loud. ‘To the first night of the rest of a very happy life. Love Jed and Abbey Bartlet.’

“Wasn’t that nice?”

“C’mere Mr. Seaborn.”

Tish held out her arms and Sam was in them immediately. Kissing her felt even more wonderful today than it had just a few days before.

“Today was fantastic.” She said. “The song; that dance! My family and your family together. All the people who loved us just being there. It was overwhelming.”

“Yeah. It was great though. I wanted to surprise you with the dance lessons.”

“It was great!” she exclaimed, kissing him again. “I think its time for me to get out of this dress and into something I can relax in.”

“Your bag is in the bathroom. Go honey.”

Tish disappeared into the bathroom. Sam took off his jacket and untied his bowtie. He popped the cork on the champagne bottle, pouring two glasses before putting Rosemary Clooney on the record player.

“Hey there Mr. Seaborn.”

He turned and lost his breath. She stood in the doorway of the bathroom, wearing a satin nightgown that brushed her ankles. He giggled a bit, laughing at his own nervousness. Then he held out the glass.

“What are we drinking to?” she asked.

“We are drinking to us. To a long, fruitful, happy life. To our love and commitment to one another. To how amazingly beautiful you are; how blessed and lucky I am to be your husband. To our long journey.”

“Cheers.” Tish sipped her champagne and sat on the bed. “Ooh, comfy. This could not be from the days of Abe Lincoln. Come and sit with me.”

Sam sat beside her, lifting her hand to take a good look at her engagement ring and wedding band. He kissed her hand and then her lips.

“I cannot believe we are in the Lincoln Bedroom.” She murmured as he stroked her hair and kissed her again.

“Believe it. Many famous couples have made love here before us…let’s keep the tradition going.”

“Am I going to be allowed to finish my champagne before you ravage me?”

“It’ll keep.”

He took it from her hands, placing it on the nightstand beside his before pushing her gently back on the mound of pillows. His kisses were light, but passionate; Tish responded eagerly to his touch. They smiled at each other as she reached up to unbutton his shirt and push it down his shoulders. Sam pulled the tee shirt over his head, throwing it to the side as Tish had done the dress shirt. The kisses turned more urgent, wanting, as she stroked his chest.

Her hands went around to his shoulders, down his shoulder blades and then his spine before squeezing his buttocks. Sam moaned into her mouth as their tongues moved together. He slid the straps of her nightgown down, stroking her sun-kissed shoulders with nimble fingers. His lips parted from hers, moving under her chin, down her neck, and across her throat.

“Oh Sam, ohhh.”

She knew he was going to take it slow tonight…they had to make love on their wedding night. It didn’t matter that they were both ready to ignite. The more climaxes the merrier, Sam thought as he covered the tops of her breasts with feverish kisses and love bites. Tish giggled and the sound filled Sam with love and desire. Slowly, half-inch by half-inch, he pulled the nightgown down.

“Sam!”

Tish was a bit impatient. She shimmied the long gown up her legs, over her hips, past her waist, and finally over her head.

“Do you feel better now honeybug?” he asked, his eyes sparkling.

“Yes, thank you. Come back to me.”

They were kissing again. Sam rolled over onto his back, pulling Tish on top of him. She straddled him , unclasping and unzipping his slacks. Sam groaned when she grinded down. She undressed him and there was a sigh of relief when they were both naked. Running her hands down his chest, Tish smiled.

“You belong to me now.” She whispered. “How do you feel about that?”

“I love it. Wanna know what else I love?”

“Hmm?”

“I love when your mouth is on me.”

“I am your wife…you don’t even have to beg anymore.”

Sam liked begging actually, though he was sure Tish knew that. He shut his eyes tight and felt the delicious feelings in the pit of his stomach. Her mouth and tongue were so hot, driving him out of his mind.

“Tish, oh Tish, oh honey, ohhh honey.”

She smiled around his shaft, running her tongue up and down the long, hard vein. He didn’t even care that he was squealing, hips lifting off the mattress and hands gripping the sheets. Sam exploded down her throat with a healthy roar.

“Tish!”

Her body slid up his, kissing and caressing the whole way. Sam held her tight and kissed her hard. It took a moment for him to regain control but he did, and they rolled over once more. Sam slid inside of her as they did.

“Mmm Sam, you are so strong.”

“I love you so much.”

They began to move together, Sam grunting on top of her. He kissed her and Tish caressed his face. She wrapped her legs around him; Sam increased the pace of his thrusts.

“Oh God…God…Sam…yes…oh yes!”

“You like it? Tell me how much you like it? Cuz I love it…I love making love to you.”

She whimpered as his body shifted and immediately hit the right spot. Tish clutched his hips, arching her back as her orgasm shot through her body and into Sam’s. He tried to hold on, to give it that extra push, but the intensity dragged him under too. Exhausted, Sam didn’t want to drop his weight completely on her. Rosemary Clooney sang of love in the springtime; Tish stroked the nape of her husband’s neck.

“This is the first time I have ever listened to Rosemary Clooney.” He said, still trying to catch his breath.

“Isn't she great? Makes you want to dress up like Grace Kelly in High Society and drink something from a highball glass.”

“I was thinking Joanne Woodward as Eve Black.”

“Oh, who knew you liked the bad girls Sparky?”

“Yeah, I do, and you know it.” He kissed her mouth, falling over on the bed.

Tish worked the sheet until they were both covered. She reached out and took his hand.

“I wanted the most perfect wedding day and I got my wish.”

“You are also going to have the most perfect honeymoon.”

“Where are you taking me?”

She turned on her side, looking at him with a girlish glee that made her whole body glow. The glow of lovemaking and her happiness; Sam could not help but smile. He made her feel that way and it nourished his heart, mind and soul.

“Why would I tell you and ruin the whole surprise?” he asked.

“Because I know the exact spot where you are ticklish.”

She reached out to grab him and Sam tried to move out of the way. They kissed in the tangled up covers, bodies pressed together in a mess of sweaty limbs. Tish laughed as he sucked her neck and then her earlobe.

“Why do I feel hungry?” She asked.

“I'm sleepy.” He curled up in her arms and exhaled.

“Rest, you have exhausted yourself.”

They were quiet for a while, neither sure if the other was asleep. The record was done but the pitter patter of the rain on the windows made its own music. Tish stroked Sam’s back as his head rested on her chest. They were finally married and it surprised him that he felt no different. Sam had never been married before …he didn’t even know if he was supposed to. He was happy though, joyous, filled with a million ideas of how they would spend their lives together. 

Tish turned on her side and Sam spooned behind her. He moved her hair aside, kissing her bare shoulder.

“I thought you were sleepy.” She whispered.

Sam couldn’t see her smile but he could feel it in his stomach.

“That doesn’t matter. Never will a night pass when I don’t kiss my beloved goodnight.”

“Lofty goals when you are frequently out of the city, or even the country Sparky.”

“There is always the telephone…it has been such an enriching experience in the past.”

Tish laughed, cuddling closer. Sam moaned as her buttocks rubbed his erection. He would have to sleep now or he would take her again, and again, and again.

“Go to sleep Sam Seaborn.” She read his thoughts.

“I love you Atisha Seaborn.”

“I love you too.”

***


End file.
